My Story
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: In this story Sesshomaru is a demon and Kagome isn't what she seems to be.She's hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. *cough* Sesshomaru *cough* *smack* Ok no Sesshomaru**

**Chapter 1:**** (The Beginning)**

Here I am on the bus to a school in the middle of nowhere.

Why am I here well why don't you ask my parents.

I'm still wondering why I can't go to a regular high school like all of my friends.

No, my parents decided to ship me off to this school so they could have more free time.

I don't why they thought they couldn't go out when I was home, I'm not a little kid.

Well that's enough about my parents, now lets talk about me.

My name is Kagome, I'm 15 and I love pink.

I'm getting sent to the school name Mystery High, yes that's the name and the school is a mystery and also the principal.

They are rumors saying that she is immortal because of some painting that of a lady that looks like her.

You might think that some current artist painted that picture well you're wrong it was painted thousand of years ago.

The trip to the school was long which is what I hate but I like the person who is sitting next to me.

I don't know his name but he looks gorgeous.

Maybe I should say hello.

"Hi, my name is Kagome what's your name?"

I said flashing a big smile.

He looked at me funny but returned the greeting.

His name is Sesshomaru, what a nice name and he just turned 16.

He has long silver hair and piercing golden eyes.

We talked about where we come from and the reasons for coming to this school.

We also talked about what we know about the principal and about the painting of her, we both think that she is immortal.

A lot of people think it is a coincidence but we don't.

I couldn't help but look into her golden eyes they look so warm like honey.

He seemed to be into the same spell as I.

I couldn't help but think of kissing him but when I was about to there was announcement about soon reaching the school and to start packing up our bags and get ready arrive.

The school was an old mansion that had this creepy aura around it, I still can't believe I had to stay here.

Their was some girl talking to Sesshomaru, she had black hair to her waist and brown eyes she was wearing the tightest green t-shirt and a short mini green skirt.

As soon as I saw her I knew she was going to become my enemy.

There was something about her that I didn't like.

She slowly walked towards me with a smile plastered on her and told me her name.

Like if I want to know but I still listened.

Her name is Kikyo and can I say something again, I don't like her.

We all filed into the auditorium waiting for the principal to come greet us and announce our rooms.

As soon as everyone settled down the principal came out.

She had on a long black dress and pale skin like those weird dolls and she hair black hair that stop below her shoulder.

Well her hair is short compared to mine.

Mine is so long it reaches to my butt, you wonder why I keep it so long well that's a secret I can't tell you until later.

Enough about me and more about the principal.

She told us about the school and about the classes and the activities.

It seemed as if she knew every thing about every on of us.

I hoped she didn't know about my secret and about who I really am.

**First chapter done chapter 2 on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** (My New Roommates)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't any characters from Inuyasha *sniffles* Why can't I.**

The principal's name is Kaede but we have to call her Miss. K.

Then she announced the sleeping arrangement.

My roommate are Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku.

Cool right, I know.

As soon as we heard our name we got our own keys and headed to our room.

They were two bunk beds in our room and a desk so we could do our homework.

It had two closets which was good because I didn't want to share a closet with a boy.

Me and Sango decided to take a bunk and Sesshomaru and Miroku took a bunk.

Both me and Sesshomaru took the top bunks so we could practically see each other every move.

Miroku was actually good looking he has black hair to his shoulder and nice violet eyes, we almost look the same except my hair is more wavier.

After I unpacked my clothes I decided to look around the school so I ran into the bathroom and changed into a blue t-shirt with a short khaki pants.

I told my new roommates, slipped on flip flops and ran out the door.

This school is so big, its has an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, basketball court, tennis court and they even have Fencing team.

I'm so excited, then I see Kikyo by the pool in a tight green bikini what is with her and green.

I decided not to stick around and headed back upstairs to my room.

Sango rushed at me and told me they were going to the pool and asked if I wanted to come so I said yes if we go to the indoor pool, don't want to run into Kikyo.

I decided to get a blue bikini, don't ask why but all of a sudden I feel like wearing blue.

When I came out of the bathroom Sesshomaru looked at my stomach and he saw my piercing which doesn't really bother me because a lot of people have seen it.

I'm not a hoe like Kikyo I don't go sleeping with men just so they like me.

You want to know how I know well I can't tell you that either.

I know I'm not suppose to get piercing or tattoo cause I'm only 14.

Yeah right I can get whatever I want.

He just says it looks cool and walks into the bathroom.

After everyone was dressed, we headed to the indoor pool but to my luck Kikyo was in their and as soon as she saw Sesshomaru.

She screeched his name and ran over to him.

I really don't want to hear anything she might have to tell him so I just dove into the pool after I put down my stuff.

I re-surfaced and headed to my towel and lie down.

I really don't have anything to do so I took out my sketchbook and I started to draw a picture of my friend Inuyasha.

Why did I feel pissed when I saw Kagome sketching a picture of my brother and how does she know my brother.

I was about to ask her but I was interrupted by Kikyo.

I don't really know anything about her but I think she thinks that she is my girlfriend.

I don't really think so.

**Done chapter 3 is next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** (His Brother and Her crush)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anyone one from the show Inuyasha.**

**Kags is Kagome's nickname.**

**Yasha is Inuyasha's nickname.**

I'm here sitting down sketching a picture of this boy name Inuyasha.

He look just like Sesshomaru except he has cute little dog ears on top of his head their so kawaii.

He was my first crush, I don't think he knows that.

We met in elementary school and we stayed friend from then until I moved to this school.

I miss him but I have his number so I'll call him when I get back upstairs.

We definitely needed to catch up.

I can hear Kikyo talking to Sesshomaru and I'm guessing he is annoyed because I don't hear him talking back to her.

I closed my sketch book and put my stuff away and left.

I'm still tired from the trip to this school.

I watched as she packed her bag and left.

I still didn't get to ask her my question about my little brother.

It's because of this annoying girl in front of me.

"Sorry, Kikyo but I got to go."

"Ok, bye."

I turned and left.

Kagome was sitting on her bunk when I arrived.

She said hello and smiled then turned her attention back to the television.

Oddly enough she was dressed in all pink from head to toe.

She looked like a doll and I would've laugh if I was another person.

I just smirked.

I went to the bathroom and changed to black boxers and a white t-shirt.

Maybe I'll start a conversation about her sketching and then I'll ask about the sketch of my brother.

I entered the room and climbed up to my bunk.

I was about to start the conversation when I heard a ring tone.

"Hello."

"Hey Kags."

"Hi Yasha."

"How's it going at the new school.

"It's going great, I meet new friends. The school is huge and it has a lot of cool activities that I like. It's so great here."

"Wait a minute you must really love the school to not to miss your best friend."

"What no way I miss you a lot. I was planning on calling you later but you called me."

"Ok just checking."

"Don't worry I will always miss my best friend."

"So….., Kagome you see any boys you like."

"What, no way, wh-why would you ask such a question.

"No reason just curious."

"You have no right to ask that."

"Calm down Kags I was just joking."

"Ok fine."

"You sure you didn't see anyone you like."

"Inuyasha……."

"Fine, fine I won't ask again."

"Good."

"Listen Kags, I'm just happy that your happy at the school ok and if you want to talk about anything then just call me ok."

"Ok."

"Now you must go to bed because I'm sure you're not going to get up on time."

"Fine then, goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kags, sweet dreams."

I can't believe he just asked me that and I bet Sesshomaru was listening.

I looked over at him to see him looking back at me.

He really does look like Inuyasha.

They have the same type of hair and eyes.

I regret not telling Inuyasha how I feel but I'm glad I didn't because we are now miles away from each other.

Maybe I should just keep it this way.

"Kagome."

"Yeah."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Yeah go ahead."

"I want to know if you can draw something for me."

"Sure what do you want me to draw. Wait a minute how do you know that I can

draw."

"I saw you sketching my little brother by the poolside."

"Oh, wait your little brother."

"Yep, and you're his best friend."

"So what, you're the big meany."

"Yep, that's me."

"You're proud to say that."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Yo-you jerk."

"It was just brotherly love."

"Right, whatever I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Shut up."

That damn bastard who the hell does he thinks he is.

So she is the little girl who befriended my little brother.

Before he met her he was always quiet but after he met he grew louder and fights back when he gets picked on for being a half breed.

**So how was it? *sweats nervously* I hope it was good. Please Review. Good bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: (The Conversation)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anyone one from the show Inuyasha.**

*ring ring* *ring ring*

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my phone.

I was wondering who the hell was calling me at 6:00 in the morning.

"Hello."

"Morning Kags."

"Yasha, what the hell do you want."

"Whoa who pissed in your cheerios."

"Look here idiot if you don't tell me what you want I'm going to hang up."

"Chill babe I just wanted to say good morning and wake you up for your official day of classes."

*sigh*

"Good morning too you Yasha and thanks but at least wake me up around 7 o'clock ok."

"Ok but you won't have enough time to get ready."

*yawn*

"Yeah I will."

"Okay whatever you say."

"Humph."

"Don't humph me young lady or else I march over there and give you a beating."

*giggle*

"Shut up idiot."

"You mean shut up sexy."

*giggle*

"Arrogant much."

"Nope but seriously get up and get ready."

"Ok fine, talk to you later."

"Bye Kags have a great day first day of classes."

"Bye Yasha."

I got off my bed and turned on the light.

The rest of the guys woke up when I opened the closet do.

"Good morning dear Kagome how was your sleep."

"Uh…. It was okay."

"Kagome watch your butt if you don't want to be touched."

I turned to Sango to see Miroku's hand creeping towards me.

"If you want that hand then keep it away from me."

"Ok fine I won't touch you."

*sigh*

"I'll settle for my sweetheart butt."

"I hope you don't mean me pervert."

"Of course I do."

"In your dreams."

"I'll be using the bathroom first."

"Ok Sango I'll use it next."

"Ok."

"Miroku."

"Yes Kagome."

"Can you help me with…"

"Choosing clothes."

"Yep I need a boy and a girl opinion on it."

"I'd be honored, how about this purple bikini."

I didn't realize Sesshomaru was awake until he smacked Miroku upside his head.

*giggle*

"She means for classes idiot.'

"Ow… why didn't say that but I still think you'd look good in the bikini."

*smack*

"Pervert."

"Ow… Sango dear why must you hit me so."

"Are you going to use the bathroom."

I know should be angry at this jerk but I can't really stay mad at anyone unless they really pissed me off.

"Yeah but you can use it since I take long showers."

"Ok but I need to talk to you alone."

"Sure we can talk on the way to class alone."

He smirked and entered the bathroom.

"Ok Sango I need your help."

"Sure I think you should wear something that bring your eyes out."

"Yeah but what."

"How about this."

She showed me a above the knees red empire waist dress.

"I'm not sure…."

"Come on it's the first day of classes so make a statement."

"Ok fine I'll wear it."

"Good now let me do my makeup and hair."

"Ok."

I turned back to the closet to find some shoes.

"Should I wear leggings since I'm wearing my red converse."

"Yeah."

"You can use the bathroom Kagome."

"Uh…… ok."

I hurriedly ran to the bathroom with my supplies.

Why the hell did I stutter when I saw Sesshomaru.

He is wearing black jean, white t-shirt with designs on it, black and white Nike's and a black jacket.

His hair is in a low ponytail with his bangs in his face.

I had to admit he looked good but I was supposed to be angry at him but I can't especially when he looked so gorgeous.

I hurriedly put on my clothes when Miroku knocked on the door.

"Sorry Roku, I was daydreaming."

"It's alright especially if it was about me."

I rolled my eyes and passed him.

"You need help with makeup Kagome."

"Nope I don't wear that stuff."

"Oh ok."

"I'm done is everyone done."

"Me and Sesshomaru are done Kagome needs to do her hair."

"You guys can go I'll walk Kagome to class."

"Ok bye."

She blow dried her hair and straightened her hair.

"Sesshomaru can you braid."

"Yes."

"Can you braid my braid my hair going down my back."

"Sure."

I stand while he braided it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Ready."

"Yeah lets go."

We left our dorm room and headed for our homeroom.

The thing I loved was that me, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku had the same homeroom.

The thing I disliked was that Kikyo also had the same homeroom.

"Look I'm really sorry for acting that way last night."

"It's ok, Inuyasha told me how you acted so I guess it's cool."

"Oh did he, well do you wanna hear when he ran out the bathroom naked.'

*giggle*

"Sure."

**Chapter 4 completed. Sesshomaru and Kagome will eventually be a couple. Of course Sango and Miroku. I think I'll put Koga liking her and Ayame will be jealous. Well review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**** (Homeroom)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anyone one from the show Inuyasha, I wish I did but I don't. *cries to sky WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY***

**A/N: I'm going to write the name of the character in **_**italics **_**in their point of view. I'm trying something new so bear with it please…….**

_Kikyo_

I watched as Sango and Miroku walked into the class without Sesshomaru and Kagome.

That girl better not make any moves on my man.

"Hi I'm Kikyo what's your name."

"Um…. My name is Sango and this pervert name Miroku."

*giggle*

"It's so nice to meet you and I'll stay away from him."

"Yes please do that."

That's when she came in with Sesshomaru smiling and giggling.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

"Good morning."

Kagome had a funny look on her face I hope it was jealousy.

I grabbed his hand.

"Come sit next to me so we can talk."

I dragged him away and stuck out my tongue at Kagome while his back was turned.

_Kagome_

Me, Sango and Miroku watched her as she walked away with Sesshomaru.

"Is she serious?"

"I guess so Sango."

I blew my bangs from my face.

The teacher came in and all of the girls in the class gasped including me.

He peered at us with ice blue eyes.

"Good morning class."

He said it with a southern accent.

"I'm Mr. White your homeroom teacher and also I'm going to be your history teacher."

"Hi Mr. White."

Kikyo screamed this out.

He coughed nervously and began taking attendance.

_Koga_

"Sesshomaru Takahashi"

"Here."

"Kikyo Ishii."

"Here."

"Koga Uchida."

"Here."

The girl beside me jumped when she heard me speak.

She has pale skin, midnight black hair and blue eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Here."

So that's her name a very nice name.

"Hi, I'm Koga."

"Hi, I'm Kagome nice to meet you."

I'm guessing she is happy go lucky kind of person since she is smiling.

_Sesshomaru_

I sat and ignored Kikyo until the teacher came.

All of the girls in the class gasped including Kagome.

I wondered why it bothered me.

"_Sesshomaru Takahashi"_

"_Here."_

"_Kikyo Ishii."_

"_Here."_

"_Koga Uchida."_

"_Here."_

Koga was now chatting happily to Kagome.

This was definitely bothering me.

_Ayame_

*sigh*

I wonder when that idiot will notice me.

I've been trying to get Koga to talk to me since I saw him on the bus.

But the girl Kagome just had to smile.

*sigh*

Maybe I should grow my hair our like hers.

*sigh*

I actually like our homeroom teacher.

He has ice blue eyes with blond hair.

I'm he's 5 ft something and he has a lean but muscular frame.

He's hot but I think Koga is hotter.

_Kikyo_

Is today my lucky day.

I got Sesshomaru away from Kagome and our homeroom teacher is hot.

*sigh*

To bad he's older than me, way older than me.

"Ok class, I'll be passing out your schedule, so you guys can chat quietly and chat."

"So Sesshomaru what do you think about me outfit."

He looked at me once.

"It's okay."

I was fuming.

All he said was my outfit was okay.

I woke up early and spent time finding clothes and doing my and makeup.

"Hump."

_Kagome_

*growl*

I blushed because Koga turned his head towards me.

"I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast."

"Nope."

"Well then I guess I'll treat you to lunch since classes are about to start."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Thanks very much Koga."

*d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d---*

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then."

"Yes bye."

I ran to Sango.

"Ohhhhhhhh……….."

"Stop that."

"Stop what."

"That sound idiot."

"I'm just happy for you."

"For what."

"You and Koga."

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Me and him, what would give you that idea."

"Uh, because you guess just meet and hit it of, you both was smiling and you blushed."

"I only blushed because he heard my stomach growl and he is also buying me something at lunch."

"Oh did he."

Darn it I have to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Whatever Sango, I think you should just kiss Miroku and get it over with."

Miroku smiled suggestively and I ran from Sango to my first period.

I passed Sesshomaru with Kikyo on his arm.

Damn they're already together.

Kikyo works quick.

"Aw well."

*giggle*

**Chapter 4 completed. Koga and Ayame are now in the story and they will definitely be a couple in my story. My OC the teacher Mr. White. I'm going to make him act just like my history teacher.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: (Confirmed Enemy)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok. Warning: Has a little cursing. Just a sprinkle.**

_Sesshomaru_

I watched as she ran by us and giggled.

She always was in a happy mood unless someone pissed her off.

I looked at Kikyo who was on my arm squeezing it.

If I wasn't a demon then I think it would definitely hurt.

I'm sure this school is filled with other demons and other creatures.

If it is I wonder what Kagome is.

"Sesshy, are you listening to me."

"What."

"I said you look nice but you weren't listening."

She said it with an attitude and walked away.

I smiled relieved that she was gone.

"Get back here Kagome, you're going to regret saying that."

Sango rushed past me with Miroku on her heels until I grabbed him

"Hey Sesshomaru what's up."

"Nothing just wondering what that's about."

I pointed to the two girls.

"Sango suggested that Kagome and Koga are a couple and Kagome retaliated by saying why doesn't she kiss me and get over it, then the chase started."

*sigh*

"Why won't she kiss me?"

"Because you're a pervert."

So that idiot already made his move.

Now I'm wondering what he is.

I hope he isn't a demon especially a wolf one, they get much more possessive than human males.

_Miroku_

I looked at Sesshomaru to see him in thought.

What could he be thinking about.

I know what I'm thinking about.

Sango

**A/N: I'm skipping to lunch scene. **

_Kagome_

*growl*

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I was about to beat the crap out of them, until I say who it was.

"Hi Koga."

"Hi Kagome, you ready for lunch."

*growl*

A blush crept to my cheeks.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

He led me toward the lunch line.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like a raspberry ice-tea and plain lays chips."

"Order whatever you like."

"I'll also have a raspberry ice-tea and two sour cream onions lays chips."

"Ok, that'll be $2.50."

He handed the lunch lady a five dollar bill and took up our snacks.

We walked to a table after he collected the change and got two straws.

I eagerly took a straw and drank my Snapple **(btw the best drink ever!!!)**

He laughed a little at it.

"Sorry, I usually don't go this long without eating."

"No problem."

He smiled.

I was getting nervous.

I just met this guy a really hot guy and I'm talking to him so casually.

Maybe Sango was right.

_Kikyo_

I and Sesshomaru entered the lunchroom.

I glared at every girl who stared at him.

"Are you hungry Sesshy?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's get on line."

I pulled him onto the line passing Kagome and some guy she was talking to.

Maybe I should sabotage her.

Yes I will it sounds like fun.

"I have a peach ice-tea and a pack of chocolate cookies."

"I'll have the same."

We paid for our stuff and headed for their table.

My drink was already opened and I accidentally spilled my juice on Kagome.

_Kagome_

*gasp*

"I'm so sorry it spilled."

I looked at her calmly, though I was very angry."

Everyone's eyes were turned to us.

I took up my drink and accidentally spilled my drink on her.

"Ops, I'm so sorry it spilled."

*smack*

"Why the hell did you do that I said it was an accident and you purposely spilled your drink on me you jealous bitch."

"Excuse me."

"I said you jealous bitch."

"Oh no you didn't."

I was about to lunge at her when someone lifted me up.

"Come on Kags let's get you cleaned up ok."

I looked up at him with tears.

I'm so happy and surprised he was here.

I didn't know what to do.

"Ok."

**A/N: At my school we have the option of buying edible snacks or eating the school lunch, guess which on I eat.**

**Miroku: She eats the school lunch.**

**P.L.S: *smack him* I buy my lunch pervert. Anyway review and tell me what you think kiddos. **

**l8r**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: (It's Him)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok.**

_Inuyasha_

I'm lucky and excited.

Father decided to let me attend the school Kagome and my brother go to.

I was happy about seeing Kagome.

Not so much about Sesshomaru.

But I can live with it since Kagome was there.

"Ok."

I turned her around so I was carrying her bridal style and walked out of the lunchroom.

"You know you can put me down."

"I know."

I walked into my dorm and placed her in the bathroom.

"Hurry up and shower or you'll be late for class."

She looked liked she had questions.

"I'll tell you after school, ok."

*sigh*

"Fine but you have a lot of explaining to do."

She closed the door and the shower started.

_Kagome_

OMG Inuyasha is here.

I have no clue what to do.

I know I'm happy.

It seems like he has his own dorm.

Maybe I'll move in.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome."

"Can I have a shirt?"

"Sure what color?"

"Red, duh."

"Humph."

"Don't humph me mister."

We both started laughing after what I said.

I sounded just like him on the phone when he called me.

"Come on let's get to class."

"What class do you have?"

"Your class."

*gasp*

"You have all my classes don't you."

He nodded and grinned.

_Sesshomaru_

How could he do such a thing.

My father let Inuyasha come to my school.

Damn it.

I really don't care but it really annoys m because he spoils him

After my mother died he became lonely and married Izayoi and produced Inuyasha.

Who he spoiled day and night.

I'm pretty sure Kikyo spilled the drink on Kagome on purpose but did Inuyasha have to make a scene.

Everyone kept asking if he was my brother and if he goes out with Kagome or if he is single.

I'm rubbing my temple because I have a headache from all this thinking about Inuyasha.

Guess who walks in.

"Listen up class, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru's little brother so treat him nicely."

I rolled my eyes when the girls whistled.

Kagome smiled at me when she passed by.

_Kikyo_

OMG do you see Inuyasha.

He's hot like Sesshomaru and like always Kagome has he hands all over him.

Maybe I over did it by throwing my juice on her.

But I actually wished I was Kagome because he carried her out of the lunchroom and she is wearing his shirt.

Sesshomaru seemed really angry when Kagome walked in with Inuyasha.

He should focus on me and ignore her.

_Koga_

So Inuyasha is his name and why is Kagome in his shirt.

She could've asked me for a shirt.

Also that idiot had to make a big scene at lunch.

That bastard better not take my woman from me.

I claimed her first.

**I'm sorry that it short. The next chapter is going to be longer I promise. Ice-cream for all my readers and reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**** (It's The Green Monster)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, ok. **

**A/N: ****I don't hate green I just choose any random color for Kikyo to wear. Green is actually one of my fav. color after pink and purple.**

_Kagome_

Class was fun especially with Inuyasha.

We actually got in trouble a lot of time with the teacher because of our excessive talking.

"Yo Kagome."

"Huh."

"You wanna go do something this evening."

"Sure what."

"A sleep-over."

"Really."

I smiled at him.

"Sure."

He nervously scratched his head.

"Ok, I'll pack a bag of clothes and come over around 5:00."

"Yeah, sure."

*d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d---*

"I'll see you when I finish change."

"Ok."

I felt two sets of eyes follow me out as I left the classroom.

I'm wondering what I did to make them stare so hard.

_Kikyo_

It's time for gym and we're all in the girls changing room.

For some reason I don't like that girl anymore.

I was trying to talk to Sesshomaru but he was busy staring at Kagome and Inuyasha.

What does she have that I don't have?

We both have long black hair well hers is darker but still.

The only difference we have really is our height and eyes.

She is very short but she does have pretty eyes.

Maybe I should get contacts.

"Alright everyone it's time to go so hurry up."

Some random female security officer said it.

**A/N:**** They always come in when I'm halfway dressed for gym.**

_Sesshomaru_

I guess she really meant that he was her best friend.

They're practically joined at the hips.

The teacher finally got fed up with them talking so she ignored them.

They were talking so casually.

Him making lame jokes and she giggling like no tomorrow.

I saw how Koga would glare at Inuyasha's head once in a while.

Maybe he was scared that Kagome would see him.

I openly glared at him and Inuyasha.

He had the possessive look in his eyes that I didn't like.

Kikyo was talking to me or trying to because I was completely ignoring her.

I have no patience or time for another self-centered girl.

I kept staring at the girl next to Inuyasha.

What is it about her that makes me keep thinking of her?

One minute I'm thinking about food next thing I know I want a blueberry cupcake because I was thinking of her eyes.

I slowly rubbed my temple and sighed.

"If you headache I can give you a massage."

"No thanks."

*d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d---*

I got up and left before she offered me something I didn't want.

_Inuyasha_

I walked into the gym only to be stopped by some boy with his black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kagome?"

"Huh."

"You heard me now answer me."

This guy has some serious problems.

"I'm her best friend."

"Good and that's all you ever be."

"Wait let me guess you have a crush on her."

"What no and even if I did that wouldn't be any of your business."

"Yes it would."

Someone behind me pushed me into him.

It got him angry and he was about to punch me.

When Sesshomaru caught his fist.

"Don't even try it flea bag, you mess with him and you'll have to deal with me."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was nothing, now get changed."

I watched him walk away after he changed.

Was Sesshomaru acting like a big brother?

Finally.

I smiled as I walked into the gym.

**Chapter 8 is completed. Other chapters being edited. So review and tell me what you think. Cakes for everyone who figure out what I mean by the title.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: (A Not So Okay Day)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did but I don't.**

**A/N:**** Yeah someone guessed what I mean by the title, Vampgrl1 you rock, nice username. ****Warning: ****A little of implying things by Kikyo but no actually doing thing except for kissing in my story ok.**

_Kagome_

Have I forgotten to mention how much I hate sports?

I have no eye-hand coordination.

I keep hitting people with the ball.

But the people I hit are hot guys and they hit on me.

Every time a boy comes near me Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha glare at them.

I understand Inuyasha he is trying to protect me even though I don't need any protection and he knows that.

Koga because he likes me but I harbor no feeling toward him.

But who puzzles me the most is Sesshomaru.

We are friends and that's all we'll ever be.

He seems to like the girls with no brains, love to shop, do hair and makeup everyday.

I do my hair everyday but I don't wear makeup.

I have nothing against it, it's just I find it a waste of time especially for when you're in a hurry.

This time I hit the ball in Sesshomaru's face.

He seemed angry until he started running towards me.

I turned and ran but I knew he was right behind me.

_Sesshomaru_

I'm still trying to figure out why that girl is on my mind.

I stared at every boy who walks her way and the bad thing is that I can hear their lame pick up lines.

I laughed when I heard when a boy said hello, he's a thief because he's there to steal her heart.

I find all of this funny because she doesn't seem like the type of girl to fall for a guy with cheesy lines.

I was about to get mad when I saw who it was that hit the ball.

She started running after she saw me.

Inuyasha blocked her and I grabbed her.

"You're not really that good are you?"

"Humph."

"Fine then I won't forgive you."

She turned quickly.

"What no, it was an accident and I didn't mean it I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I promise I won't do it again."

"Yes you will but all is forgiven no go play."

I pushed her gently toward the volleyball game and walked over to the basketball side.

_Inuyasha_

I laughed a little every time Kagome hit someone with the ball.

I glared every time a boy came back with the ball and lame cheesy lines.

I watched Sesshomaru and Koga glared at any boy who came near her.

I'll have to keep my eyes on both of them.

_Kikyo_

That girl is really bad at sports.

She keeps hitting people and in return they hit on her.

It takes ma a lot to get a guy into to liking me.

An example is Sesshomaru.

We are not necessarily going out but we are.

It makes no sense but I bet it'll make Kagome mad.

Maybe I should show her.

I walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him.

He was surprised at first but he joined in.

I pulled away and smirked at Kagome.

"Do you wanna do something later on?"

"Sure."

"Ok, meet me at my dorm."

"Ok."

**A/N:**** I'm making an announcement, I don't hate Kikyo it's just that I had to chose someone to be Kagome's enemy, so please forgive me Kikyo lovers. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: (It's Sleepy Time)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok.**

**_A/N:_ I've decided to post two chapters today since I haven't posted in a while. I had a project to do for Global History which I got a 99/100 and Living Environment which I got 100%. I'm so happy because I'm definetly getting what I want for Christmas.**

_Kagome_

I walked into my dorm silently thinking only to bump into someone.

Can you guess who it was?

"Oh, um sorry."

I walked right pass him.

Miroku and Sango looked at me funny but I ignored it.

I walked to the closet and threw some clothes and shoes into a bag.

"Why are you packing Kagome?"

"I'm going to sleep in Inuyasha's room for the night."

Miroku being the idiot decided to make ohhing noises.

Sango slapped him on his head.

"We're not doing anything like that pervert, we just decided to do a sleep over."

"You have to ask the principal for permission."

Sesshomaru said this.

"Ok."

I placed the bag by the door and grabbed my laptop.

**A/N:** **I need to get one sharing a computer is annoying.**

I checked my email all of it was junk so I deleted them all.

"Any one wants to use my laptop."

"I do."

"No."

"Why not."

"Miroku you are a pervert and I know you'll do perverted thing with it."

"What no I won't, don't you trust me."

"Nope."

I shut down the laptop and climbed into my bed.

"Sango."

"Yeah."

"Can you wake me up at 4?"

"Sure."

*yawn*

"Thanks."

_Sesshomaru_

She didn't even look at me when she passed by.

Is it because she is jealous.

What me and Kikyo have is something and nothing.

I guess I do like Kagome a little because I got angry when I heard she was going over to sleep in my brother's dorm.

I tried to tell her something to change her.

When we were all in the auditorium she was really tense when the principal walked in.

Talking about the principal I haven't seen here around since the auditorium.

Weird.

"Kagome."

*mumble*

"Give me three more minutes mama."

"Kagome if you don't get your but up right now I'll cut your hair."

Kagome bolted right up.

Whenever someone mentions anything about cutting her hair she starts panicking.

"Ok, ok fine I'll get up just don't cut my hair."

"Chill girl I really wasn't going to do it and what's with the hair thing, why won't you cut."

"I do cut it sometimes."

"Ok."

_Kagome_

The thing with my hair is long story so I'll cut it down for you.

My kind power is primarily based on the hair length.

The longer the hair the stronger I am.

Only my family and Inuyasha know what I am.

Inuyasha only found out the hard.

I feel sad whenever I remember that day.

I wonder why Inuyasha is still friends with me.

Maybe it's because we are the same.

"You guys I'm going now she you all in homeroom ok."

"Ok, bye."

I walked silently to the principal's office.

*knock* *knock*

"Come on in."

"Uh, hi Ms. Kaede."

"Oh hello child please sit down."

I took a seat.

"What is it that you need, Kagome?"

"I heard that you need permission to sleep in another dorm room."

"Yes that is correct."

"So I'm asking permission to go by Inuyasha's room."

"Well okay just don't do anything foolish."

I blushed a little.

Me and Inuyasha are just friends.

He's more like a big brother to me and very protective big brother.

"Thank you Ms. Kaede."

"It's fine child have a good night."

"You too."

_Inuyasha_

Before I left home my father told me to keep a good eye on Kagome.

I asked why he just told me to protect her if anything happens.

I wonder what is going to happen.

*knock* *knock*

I opened the door to see a smiling girl.

"Come on in Kags."

"Hey Yasha."

"So what you wanna do."

"I'll go make some food."

"Ok you can use what's in the fridge."

"K."

Who will ever think that fragile looking girl is a kick ass fighter.

Her power amazed and hurt me.

I was actually scared of her at first but I'm not anymore.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence.

"Yasha."

"Huh."

"I'm sorry."

"Kagome, how many times am I going to forgive you, you did what you did because it is part of your nature, ok."

"I know but I hurt you and I feel bad you could've died."

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"So stop worrying."

"But you would've been dead if I didn't snap out of it."

"Look Kagome, I really done care what happened in the past because it is the past and this is the future so please forget the past ok."

She started crying.

"Ok."

I hugged her real tight.

"I'll wash the dishes, while you shower."

"Ok, but aren't you going to join me."

She smirked and ran to the bathroom.

_~So she is ready for her transformation into a beautiful yet deadly creature.~_

_~The place is set but the time is undecided. What time what time to do the ceremony?~_

_~I can't decide, aw well I have all the time in the world so I'll __decide later.~_

_Kagome_

This is the reason why Inuyasha is my best friend.

He is kind, forgiving and understanding.

He knows all the right things to say when I'm upset or sad.

I am really thankful for having him.

I left the bathroom after I changed.

*yawn*

"You're tired so let's go to bed."

"But we did get to play games or ask any embarrassing questions."

"Ok then, what do you think of Sesshomaru?"

I blushed even though I didn't know why.

"Let's go to bed."

I climbed in next to him and we both feel asleep.

**A/N:**** Sesshomaru finally accepted he likes Kagome. She likes him but doesn't know it yet. Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to be a couple eventually. Sango and Miroku. Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha and Kikyo if I make her good, if. I won't be updating for a while because I've got a Spanish project to do now so I'm sorry to my readers, If I do then *Hooray*. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: (Why we are here)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok.**

_Kagome_

*yawn*

"Morning Kags."

"Morning Yasha."

"You getting up."

"No I'm tired."

"Of course you are."

He rested his back against the head board.

"You know you're lazy."

"I know but I really don't care."

I looked up at him.

It is still weird when he has cloaking spell on.

He definitely looks better with his puppy ears and claws.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in."

Sesshomaru walked into the dorm and saw us.

*cough*

"Good morning Kagome, brother."

"Morning Sesshomaru."

"What do you want?"

"Inuyasha that was rude."

"Well he should have the decency to at least call me by my name."

"At least I said good morning, now let me tell you what I came here for, dad has been trying to call you but your phone is off so call him and their was an announcement this morning saying for everyone to meet in the auditorium at 8:00."

"Okay, wait I only have 1 hour, this is bad."

I got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

_Sesshomaru_

She's in his bed.

She slept in his bed with him in it.

That idiot.

I have to calm down.

I'm not her boyfriend or anything so I can't stop her from sleeping in some other boy's bed.

Why the hell did I allow this?

_Inuyasha_

As soon has Kagome was in the bathroom a glaring competition started.

Why is the bastard still doing here?

"You don't have to wait I'll walk Kagome to the auditorium."

"I am perfectly comfortable where I am."

*whisper*

'That's what bothering me.'

"I heard that."

"I know!!!!!"

"You guys stop fighting."

"Keh."

"Hn."

"I showered quickly so you can bath ok Yasha."

I looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks Kags."

"Your welcome and I'm cooking some quick breakfast so hurry so you can eat."

"Ok mama."

I ran to the bathroom after she started chasing me.

_Sango _

Where are they the announcement are about to start.

I hope they are okay.

_Miroku_

I bet they are fighting.

Aw well I get some alone time with Sango.

"Put your hands there and say good bye to your baby maker."

"Whoa, okay I won't touch but look."

She smacked me and I grinned.

_Koga_

I was waiting patiently for Kagome to get here.

I see Sango and Miroku sitting down talking.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere in sight.

*sigh*

Where could she be?

She entered the gym with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on her heels.

"Kagome."

She turned in my direction and smiled.

I guess she told them she was going to sit with me since both of them were glaring at me.

I smirked in reply.

_Kikyo_

Where are they?

I bet Kagome had her hands all over them.

I'm not really sure which one I like better.

Sesshomaru as a calm and arrogant aura surrounding him, while Inuyasha had a hyper and care-free aura.

Not to mention they both look hot.

Maybe I should stop hating on Kagome and choose one.

I can't have both.

*sigh*

_Kagome_

I smiled when I heard Koga called my names.

"You guys I'm going to sit by Koga, I'll you later."

They both agreed but didn't seem happy about it.

I sat by him.

"Hey Kagome how was your night."

"Nice and quiet, just like I like it."

"That's nice."

He stopped talking when the principal walked into the room.

_Principal_

"Thank you all for coming to the auditorium."

"I've called you here to make an important announcement."

"This school was made for a reason and one reason only."

"And that is to train your natural abilities."

"I have selected a variety of different species to attend this school."

"Both teacher and students."

"I'm saying that I know what you all are."

"Yes I can tell that you all are using cloaks."

"Don't worry I won't hurt any of you."

"Your parents were informed and they agreed to let you come to this school."

"That's all I have to say."

"Any questions."

_Kagome_

Everyone was quiet.

No one dared to ask a question.

I got up and raised my hand.

"Yes Kagome what is it."

A shiver ran down my spine the way she said my name.

Did she know what I really was or did she just know that everyone was a human.

"Um, if you knew what we were why didn't you tell us on the first day we came here?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to experience regular high school life for a while."

"So we're not going to have a regular high school life anymore."

She laughed.

"No you'll still have a regular school life plus training."

"Well, ok."

"Everyone who would like to release their cloaking spell can."

"Those who don't want to don't have to."

"A protective barrier will be activated in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

I felt the barrier surround the school.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N****: Chapter 11 completed. Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: (Her reaction, His suspicion)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok.

**A/N: The first thing I have to say is Merry Christmas to everyone, especially my reviewers. The second thing is that I was going to write a Christmas Story for this couple SessXKag but I lost the idea of how I was going to end it. If the idea knocks me over the head soon then I'll finish type. But unfortunately I won't post since it Christmas day might be gone. If the idea hits me know then I'll type it up this very minute. Anyway enough about me babbling. On with the story.**

_Koga_

Hell yeah.

I'm so stoked.

I'm definitely removing my cloak and showing Kagome what I really am.

She's going to be so surprised.

She'll definitely fall in love with me after she see's my manly demon form.

_Kagome_

My eyes were wide with fright.

I started to breathe more quickly.

I got up and started to search for Inuyasha.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

I was sweaty.

I spotted him and he rushed to me.

"Kagome, are you okay."

"No."

I croaked that out.

Then everything went black.

_Inuyasha_

I caught here before she hit the ground.

I saw the look of concern on my brother's face.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Should we take her to the nurse?"

"No! Let's take her back to the dorm room."

"Which one?"

"Hers."

We both turned sharply and rushed out of the auditorium.

_Sesshomaru_

She looks so small and fragile.

Why is she reacting to the announcement so badly?

Is she scared of other species?

Could she be?

It doesn't matter now.

We've got to get her to the dorm room.

As we rushed by I felt a pair off eyes on us.

I turned to see the principal looking at us intently.

She then smiled and turned away when she caught my gaze.

There is something awfully suspicious about her.

_Miroku_

I grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

She was about to pull away when I pointed out the running brothers.

"Oh."

I smiled and kept pulling her.

_Sango_

We arrived just in time to see them placing her on my bed.

They all turned and looked at me.

"What."

"You're going to have to help her."

"I know in case I have to change her."

They all nodded.

I went over to examine her.

She was sweating and she looked paler than usually.

"Inuyasha how was she before she fainted."

"She was breathing much quicker than human should."

I was about to say I was asking Inuyasha when Kagome opened my eyes.

_Kagome_

"Uh………."

"Kagome."

I winced at Inuyasha's volume.

"Oh, sorry."

He whispered.

I looked up at everyone to see them all staring.

"What."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, Sango."

"You sure don't look okay."

Sesshomaru smacked Miroku on his head.

I started to laugh.

"You guys I'm fine, so don't worry okay."

They didn't look convince but I didn't care.

I needed a shower.

_Sesshomaru_

When she was in the shower I turned to Inuyasha.

"Does she know what you are?"

"Yes she does."

"So why did she faint."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"So you know what bothering her."

Sango turned to him.

"You know what she's scared of."

"Yes I do."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?"

"I mean I can't tell you."

We all turned when we heard Kagome's voice.

"He's not going to tell you and I'm not either."

_Kagome_

I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out of the room.

I kept walking until we were at the outdoor pool.

I sat at the edge and placed my feet in the water.

"Why don't you sit down with me?"

He looked as if he was about to argue but he closed his mouth.

He sat down.

"You're not going to tell them are you?"

"No I won't Inuyasha, I just can't."

"Why not."

"Because they'll fear me and leave me."

"Do I fear you?"

"Not anymore, I think."

"You don't scare me Kagome not with a face as pretty as your."

I blushed a little.

"Um, thank you."

He laughed at my response.

"Kagome."

"Yes."

"Did I leave you?"

"No."

Tears ran down my face.

I couldn't help but cry.

I didn't know what to do.

He pulled me against him and held me.

I finally let go and cried my eyes out.

_Inuyasha_

I didn't know what else I could do but let her cry.

*sigh*

Why did life always get more complicated?

_Sesshomaru_

I watched and listened to their conversation.

I was hoping they would reveal what she was but they didn't.

"You can come out now."

I walked out and sat next to him.

Kagome was asleep.

"What exactly do you want Sesshomaru."

"I want the truth."

"We I can't give you that and she definitely won't."

He looked at her and sighed.

"Exactly how do feel about her."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"I feel that I must protect her, I feel like her big brother."

"So you have no romantic feeling for her."

"At one I did and she felt the same way but we didn't act upon it."

"I guess our friendship was much stronger than romance."

"You didn't fight for her."

"I wanted to but I didn't want to mess up our great friendship."

"Hm."

"Exactly why are you asking these questions."

"No reason."

"What a minute you like don't you."

I turned my head away.

"I do not."

"Sesshomaru likes Kagome, Sessho……."

I covered his mouth.

"Be quiet your going to wake….."

"Inuyasha."

_Kagome_

I saw Sesshomaru staring intently at me.

"Uh, is there something on my face?"

He snapped out of it and turned away.

**INUYASHA TAKAHASHI REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY.**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got up.

"What did you do now Inuyasha?"

He looked down at me.

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure."

"Whatever I'm going to see what it is."

He handed me over to Sesshomaru and walked away.

"Uh, you can put me down I have legs you know."

"I know."

He smirked and headed towards our dorm room.

Was that a little blush on his cheeks?

I rubbed my eyes and it was gone.

Maybe it was my imagination.

I wondered what those two were talking about when I was asleep.

I guess it didn't matter now.

*growl*

I'm guessing you're hungry.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I heard the grumbling."

"You did."

"Yep, I have very good hearing."

"So you're a half demon like Inuyasha."

He stopped and put me down.

He started to chant and his cloak started to vanish.

In front of me was a powerful daiyokai.

He had two purple stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent underneath his bangs.

I stretched on my toes so I could move his bangs out of the way.

"A full demon."

He smirked and nodded.

**Chapter 12 completed. Inuyasha knows what Kagome is and also that Sesshomaru likes her. I decided not to have Inuyasha as a potential lover because that would really sidetrack me in this story. So it's definitely a SessXKag story.**

**I'm so happy that I'm getting reviews. I read them today and decided to update this chapter sooner. I hope you like. Eggnog and gingerbread men for those who reviewed and those who are going to. But seriously if you were at my house you would gain a lot of weight. *munch* *munch* *munch* They are so delicious.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**** (He's here, where)**

**Disclaimer****:**** I don't own anything, ok.**

_**Bold Italics - Sesshomaru's demon**_

_Kagome_

He leaned down so I could see his markings more clearly.

"Cool."

He raised one of his eyebrows.

He stood to his full height, easily towering over me.

"That's all you have to say, cool."

"What exactly am I suppose to say you look hot, handsome, sexy."

He looked at me serious then burst out laughing.

He had a very nice deep laugh.

It made my stomach tingle.

"You know you should do that more often."

"Make you angry."

He sure knew how to make me angry.

"No, I mean laugh."

He looked deep in thought for a few seconds.

"Maybe."

He ruffled my hair, smirked and headed towards the dorm room.

_Sesshomaru_

**_It's been a while young one._**

Oh great you're back.

_**Stop acting like you didn't miss me.**_

I didn't miss you in fact I was glad you were gone.

_**Why.**_

Because whenever we argue, you leave me with a headache.

_**Fine no arguing ok.**_

Hn.

_Sango_

I ran to the kitchen and quickly got a knife and rushed to the demon that was in front of Kagome.

"Die." I screamed.

He caught my hand and easily raised me in the air.

"What do you think you are doing Sango?"

I blinked.

Now that I was closer up he looked a lot like Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru."

He nodded and set me down on the floor.

"I'm guessing you're a demon slayer, correct." he said.

"Yes."

I swallowed and slowly moved back.

Kagome looked worried.

"Sango are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

I quickly lied and rushed out the door.

_Miroku_

I watched as Sango rushed out the door and decided to follow her.

"I'll be back."

I told Kagome and Sesshomaru.

I spotted her and kept running.

Damn she was fast.

She ran all the way to the park.

I found her underneath the biggest cherry blossom tree with her hugging her knees to her chest and her head hidden underneath her hair.

"Sango."

She flinched when she heard her name.

"It's me Miroku."

She looked up at me with sad eyes.

It was a first because she was either happy or calm but never sad.

"You ok."

"No, I'm not ok Miroku."

"I'm angry."

"Why."

"At Sesshomaru, at the principal and this stupid school."

"Is it because of demons?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

She stood up and held her hand out to help me up.

I grabbed it and pulled her down into my lap.

She gasped with surprised.

"Look Sango, I really, uh…."

"What is it Miroku."

Maybe pulling her in my lap was a bad idea.

She is really close to me I can feel her breathe on my face.

"It's just that I…."

She started to get impatient.

Maybe I should just show her.

I leaned up and kissed her.

She stiffened then slowly closed her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms locked around my neck.

_Kagome_

I sat on the floor sketching a picture of Sesshomaru with his markings.

"What are doing?"

"Sketching."

"Sketching what."

"Fields fill with flowers and a rainbow with a unicorn flying around on a broomstick."

He looked at me strangely.

"I'm drawing you, idiot."

He got up and sat next to me.

He stared at the picture.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks, I'm thinking of drawing a golden dress since it matches you eyes."

He started to tickle me.

"Stop."

"Not until you say you won't."

"Say what."

"Say you won't draw me in a dress."

"Fine, I won't draw you in a dress."

*cough*

We both turned to see Sango and Miroku at the door holding hands.

I rushed to Sango and gave her a hug.

"Finally you guys admit it, damn I was about to lock both of you in the closet until one of you confessed."

They both were blushing.

"I'm so happy I think I'll make cake."

_Inuyasha_

Being in the principal's office was definitely creepy.

This room set off some strong vibes.

And they weren't good ones.

"Your father sent you a message."

"Yeah."

She handed me a note.

"Thanks, I guess I'll be leaving now."

She smiled and I closed the door.

I didn't like her smile.

I walked into my dorm and sat on my bed.

Dear Inuyasha,

This is a very important message. The ribbon tied around this letter can only be removed by anyone related to me. So there is no need for you to worry about anyone else reading it. I've written you about Naraku, I fear he has infiltrated the school and is after someone. I assume you know who I speak of. I will like you to show Sesshomaru this letter. Do not let him get her. One of you must be with her at all times, while the other does research. Others may help you but only if you trust them. I hope you find him and when you do eliminate him.

Sincerely Toga

"Shit, how could this happen."

I rolled up the letter and rushed towards Sesshomaru's dorm.

The smell of cake hit my nose.

"You want some."

She was smiling and holding out a plat of cake.

I was about to grab it when I remembered why I came here.

"Maybe later."

He smiled faltered.

"Sesshomaru here."

I handed him the letter.

"What's that?"

Kagome looked curious.

"It's a letter from my father about…"

I clasped my hand on his mouth.

Sesshomaru glared at me.

"About something important, Sesshomaru meet me outside now."

I walked out.

_~Kikyo.~_

_~Yes master.~_

_~Be a dear and check on my favorite dorm room.~_

_~Of course master.~_

_~Soon you'll be mine, all mine.~_

_~A sadistic smile stretched across his face.~_

_Sesshomaru_

I followed him outside.

"Why did you cover my mouth?"

"So you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh."

"We can only tell people who we trust."

"Ok, but Naraku is here and he is after someone."

"Yes he is and I know but enough talking out here let's go inside and talk more."

_Kikyo_

"The master will be pleased."

She sharply turned and headed towards him.

**A/N: Sango and Miroku are together yeah and he didn't grab her butt. I think it would've ruined the moment so I didn't make him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now know that Naraku is in the building but whom. Can you guess? I think you guys already know. I was going to have Sango tell him about her past with Naraku killing her family but instead I decided to put them together. I'm so happy I have 30 reviews. I've never gotten so many reviews for any of my other stories, but I'm happy so review and tell me what you think. Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**** (It's for the best)**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own Inuyasha. Me do own idea and this cookie. *yummy***

* * *

_Kagome_

Miroku had his arm around Sango's shoulder while she held onto his waist.

She told us of her past when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned from outside.

"So you have a grudge against demons."

"Yes I do but maybe I shouldn't hold it over all demons just that bastard Naraku."

I can't believe that jerk, he did that to Sango.

It's been a while since I saw him and I don't to ever face him again.

"Kagome you know anything about him."

Everyone looked at me.

I looked at Inuyasha.

He nodded.

"Yeah I know him but it's not as serious has you story."

"Yes it is Kagome."

I turned at looked at Inuyasha sharply.

"No it is and that's final."

He stopped talking.

"Sesshomaru what does the letter say."

"It says something about Naraku."

Sango and I stiffened after her said his name.

"What does it say?"

"It says that we can only tell people who we trust."

I looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

Sesshomaru decided to answer since Inuyasha refused.

"It says that Naraku has infiltrated the school and that he is after someone."

The plate in my hand slipped and crashed into the floor startling everyone.

Inuyasha rushed to me.

"Kagome, breathe be calm don't panic."

I started to gasp.

"I have to go."

"Huh."

"I have to leave this school now, I have to go."

I rushed to the closet and started to pack.

My eyes started to water.

_Sesshomaru_

I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Tears started to fall down her face.

She started to mumble to herself completely ignoring me.

"How could've been so foolish to think he would stop looking for me."

"I've just put all of you in danger because I think I could just live a normal life."

I pulled her towards the couch and sat her down.

Inuyasha sat next to her and hugged her.

"Kagome, do you want me to tell them or are you going to do it."

"Tell us what."

"He's going to tell us who Naraku is after." I answered.

"No I'll tell them."

Her voice was trembling and so was she.

"He's after me."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"He's after you why, you're so normal."

"It's complicated."

"So start explaining."

This was Miroku who shouted it was definitely out of character of him to shout at a girl.

_Inuyasha_

"Come on Kagome you have to explain if you don't you'll be putting them in more danger."

She sighed and sat up.

"Ok fine."

"I am Kagome Jaymes Higurashi."

"Descendent of the chiropterans."

"Vampires."

I glared at Inuyasha for interrupting me.

"I guess you know what vampire is, well what you believe we are."

"We do in fact drink the blood of humans but we don't burn to ashes in the sun."

"It does still stings to be in the sun but the stronger you are the more you can stand the stinging."

"Some of us avoid being living in the open because we resist feeding, some has substitute by being vegetarians by feeding on animal blood."

**Twilight if you haven't read the saga you've got to. ****J**

"So you're a vampire."

I looked at Sango and shaked my head.

"Nope, me are Inuyasha are the same, well in a sense."

"You're a half breed."

I openly glared at Sesshomaru.

"Yes I am a half vampire."

"But you're different, how."

"Well Miroku, it's like there's two Kagome's."

"Me which is the human side and the other the vampire side."

"Can you ever be both?"

"Never I might harm myself looking for blood or purify myself with spiritual powers."

"You're a miko."

"Yeah my mom was a miko also and my dad was a vampire."

"What do you mean was?"

I got and headed towards the kitchen for a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken plate.

"They were also killed by Naraku."

"That's where he found me and decided I would be his."

"Be his."

Sesshomaru looked at me suspiciously.

"I am one of a kind the first half vampire in control."

"They have been others but they end up killing themselves and others."

"So you're in control."

"Yes I'm in control in my human side."

"And your vampire side."

"Is something you'll never have to see."

I hope.

_Sesshomaru_

She's a vampire well half but still a vampire.

"You guys should start a list of who you think is Naraku."

"I need to speak to Kagome alone."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the park.

She was silent which was unusual she usually is smiling, laughing or talking.

"Are you going to be like that now?"

"Like what."

"Silent."

"Oh sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I can see."

I pulled her away from the tree she was about walk into.

She blushed from embarrassment.

I sat down by the edge of the lake and she sat beside me.

"What you wanna talk about."

I ran a hand threw my hair.

"I wanted to tell you something before anything happens."

"Nothing will happen Sesshomaru, when Naraku reveals himself I will go to him."

I grabbed her hand.

"You will go to him so easily, I plan to fight him."

She turned at me sharply her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"No you can't he will kill you."

"He will kill you too."

"So what if he does my body will regenerate and then I'd kill him."

"That's great but I won't let you go."

"You're not the boss of me Sesshomaru I can do whatever I want."

She was about to get up but I pulled her into a hug.

"I like you Kagome, very much."

A blush crept up on my cheek.

"But I understand if you don't like me but Koga instead."

She tried to look at me but I held her tighter.

"Don't look at me right now I look embarrassing."

"You're blushing aren't you?"

She struggled more.

"I wanna see."

I loosened my grip on her and she looked at my face.

I turned my head to the side.

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru likes me actually likes me a plain looking half vampire.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face towards him.

I did something next that I didn't expect.

I kissed him.

He was tense and surprised.

"I uh like you too."

He smiled a real smile.

I stepped away from him and frowned.

"Look Sesshomaru I really do like you but it would be best if we don't do this now especially with him being here, ok."

He grabbed my hand.

"I don't care about him."

"But I do, if he finds out about us he will use it against me and I won't let him find any of my weakness."

"You have to give me credit Kagome I can defend myself."

"I'm sure you can but if you get injured how am I suppose to stay in control."

"I will get angry and I will change into something you won't like so please don't ok."

He looked at me sternly.

"She likes you and I think she will be a better choice ok."

"Who?"

"Kikyo."

"I do not like her she is very annoying, loud and self-centered, I have no patience for another girl like that."

"But you'd rather a one that could kill you without a second thought."

He smirked.

"You couldn't me even if I had one hand."

I knew he was trying to gourd me in the submission but I wasn't going to.

I pulled my hand out of his.

"This is for the best Sesshomaru."

I turned and ran towards the dorm room.

I suddenly was pulled into a corner.

I started to panic, what if it was Naraku or one of the people who was working with him.

I wanted to scream for help but my voice was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who it is that has Kagome and I'll give you a hug. A big bear hug like Emmett gives me everyday. Actually in my dreams but still a hug. Anyway do the usual and review. L8r guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**** (Is it now)**

**Disclaimer:**** *sigh* I don't Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Koga_

"Surprised."

I whispered in her ears.

I gasped for air when her elbow connected with my gut.

She turned and glared at me.

"Who are you and the hell do you want from me."

"Well I just wanted to say hi but I guess you don't want to talk to me."

She glared at me even harder.

"Calm down girl it's just me Koga."

"Koga."

I nodded.

"It's really you isn't it."

"Yep."

She still looked angry.

"Don't you ever do that again okay."

She looked scared.

I grabbed her shoulders.

"Yeah just a little jumpy that's all."

"So how do you think I look."

"You look okay."

"That's it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Yes that's it but she needs to come with me."

_Sesshomaru_

He glared at me.

I knew he was a wolf demon.

_**Some competition.**_

He is no competition between me and him.

_**You may not think so but maybe he does.**_

I don't care.

"Yeah I should be going Koga I need to talk to Yasha."

She walked to past me towards the dorm.

I growled at the wolf before I followed her.

She looked a little shaky.

I quickly picked her up but she didn't resist.

"You know you are making this complicated."

"I know and I understand what you are thinking, so let's wait until this is over."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay and thanks for understanding."

_Inuyasha_

He entered with Kagome in his arms.

She came to sit beside me after he out her down.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome."

"Don't you think I should feed before anything happens."

"You don't need to because you're not fighting."

She stood up.

"Like hell I'm not fighting, I'm the one he wants so I will fight him and end it."

"Toga instructed that you should be protected while the other fight him."

"No I won't allow it, you guys should run when he reveals himself and I'll stay back to face him."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her.

"I said I would avoid a relationship but I won't avoid this fight."

She turned away from him.

"What if one of you get injured or worse get killed an I suppose to stay calm or will I get angry and go on a rampage."

"I think you should stay calm."

She grabbed Miroku's collar.

"How in the world am I suppose to stay calm when it would be my fault, he wants me and he destroy those around me."

I grabbed her and placed her on the couch.

"Look Kagome you have to understand that we all know the danger we are putting ourselves in and some of us are scared but we won't let you face him alone."

Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"We'll let you fight but you must stay with one of us at all times."

She sighed.

"Fine I'll stay with one of you."

"You know she is perfectly able to take care of herself you know."

They all stared at me.

"Trust me don't judge her by her size she is much more powerful that she looks."

She smirked at me.

"Yasha stop you're making me blush."

"Right so now let's discuss who you are going to fight has."

She frowned.

"I don't know Inuyasha."

"My miko powers are strong but as a vampire I would have a big advantage and a big disadvantage."

They all looked confused except for me.

"She be much stronger and fast but the disadvantage would be keeping from feeding since she hasn't fed since we came to this school."

"What how could you let her do that, thirsty vampires and very bad."

"It is I can feel it getting stronger."

"What's getting stronger."

"The voice."

"What voice?"

"The vampire she keeps repeating blood over and over so."

"She's thirsty."

_Kagome_

"I know that's why I asked you if I could feed."

"I think you should."

"Ok I guess I'll have to sneak into the nurse office."

"And do what."

I turned to Sesshomaru.

"And see if there's any blood in their."

"What if Naraku did something to the blood."

"There's no need to worry since I can't be poisoned."

"Lucky you I think you should feed from one of us."

"No."

"And why not."

"Because they will be weak."

"Oh."

I stiffened.

"Kagome what's wrong."

"The barrier just got stronger and I can feel miasma."

"Shit he's going to reveal himself."

"Yes but how."

They all stared at me with the same thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finished and I know it's a shorter than what I usually write but it's for a purpose the next chapter might be a battle scene but it will take a while for me to type it up since I've never done a fighting scene before so please bear with me ok. If you have any suggestions I would gladly take it into consideration. Thank you and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** (The Final Strike)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Bold- Kaede/Naraku speaking.**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

**Would everyone please join me in the auditorium? I have an announcement to make.**

"The principal."

She froze.

"What about the principal."

"Naraku."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Naraku is the principal, ew."

I caught her before she hit the floor.

"I really think you should feed Kagome your weak."

She got out of my arms.

"No I'm fine."

I grabbed her arm when she swayed.

"It doesn't matter now."

"If it's Kaede then we need to go and fight."

I didn't like the idea of Kagome fighting when she was so weak but I had no control over her.

She took deep breathes and smiled.

"Alright guys let's go."

Our pace to the auditorium was very slow

The smile that Kagome just gave was replaced by a frown.

Her eyes kept closing and she was swaying.

Inuyasha kept looking at her.

He stopped and picked her up.

This woke her up.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"What does it look like, I'm carrying you."

"Why."

"The more energy you use the weaker your cloaking spell gets so stay still and store the energy you have."

"Let me carry her Inuyasha."

"Jealous much."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Put it away or I'll make better use of it."

I smirked at her blush.

"Stop being a pervert Sesshomaru that's my job."

Sango smacked Miroku upside his head and it made Kagome laugh.

I hope that we all survive so I can be the one making her laugh for eternity.

_Kagome_

I will fight and protect all of my friends.

I will end Naraku even if I don't survive.

We all entered the auditorium and sat down.

Everyone was silent the air strong with the smell of miasma.

Sango had her weapons hidden underneath her clothes.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were demons so they could use their claws.

But I was wondering about Miroku, what he would defend himself with.

As if he read my thoughts he turned and looked at me.

"No worries Kagome I can fight with my hands or this pen."

I looked at him weirdly.

"It's actually a staff under a spell milady."

He winked at me and turned back to the stage.

Kaede was walking to the stage with Kikyo and two other girls beside her.

I grabbed Inuyasha before he got up.

"Look at her eyes idiot, she's under Naraku's control."

His eyes widened at what he saw.

"I will release her from the spell Inuyasha, I promise you this."

He smiled a small smile.

Kaede smiled.

**I'm sorry for interrupting you guys but I have an announcement to make.**

Kaede body fell to the ground and everyone gasped.

A man with black hair appeared out of her body.

**My name is actually Naraku and this body here was Kaede but she been dead for a while now.**

***bang bang bang***

**I've just seal off all possible escape routes.**

A girl with short curly blond hair stood up.

"Why what are you going to do with us."

**What a very good question Ana, I'll show you."**

**A dagger disappeared from his hand and appeared in her chest.**

Everyone gasp.

I turned my head away I couldn't watch anymore.

"I've got to attack now."

Inuyasha looked at me.

"Not yet Kagome not until he reveals his true purpose."

**Now that she's gone I shall tell you my true purpose.**

**I've come here looking for a bride.**

**A girl of beauty and of strength but she also must be smart.**

**If such a girl is found then I won't have no need to marry Kagome.**

**Do you hear that my sweet Kagome.**

**I will choose another girl doesn't that make you jealous.**

Sesshomaru face looked hurt.

I turned to Inuyasha.

"Can I attack now?"

"NO not until he attacks first."

I pointed to the girl.

"No until he attacks all of us."

**Okay everyone you have a week to kill so have fun.**

He disappeared in a swirl of miasma.

I got up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Let's go to the dorm I'll make a barrier and we will prepare for Naraku's next appearance."

Inuyasha smirked.

"And when he appears again we will eliminate him."

We all started to run when a fight broke out.

The two girls and Kikyo were attacking the students mostly males.

"Their going to wipe us out."

_Miroku_

I held onto Sango's waist.

"I have a feeling Naraku was lying to us."

"He will appear soon."

Out of no where a flash of spiritual energy hit the ground were Kagome was standing.

She was in Sesshomaru arms.

"Thanks Sesshomaru you can put me down now."

"So you can fight her nope."

"I wasn't going to fight her I'm going to release the control that Naraku has over her."

She ran towards Kikyo after he put her down.

She was fast.

Kikyo attacked again but she dodged by back flipping out of the way.

She used her legs to knock Kikyo to the ground.

*clank*

The necklace Kagome pulled off of Kikyo fell to the ground.

Kagome helped Kikyo to her feet.

She handed her over to Inuyasha.

"Take care of your girlfriend Inuyasha."

She laughed at his blush.

_Kagome_

"I haven't fought in a while that was fun."

**Then I'll bet you'll love this.**

I watched in horror as Sesshomaru was stabbed through the chest.

**I found out about your little boyfriend here so I had to eliminate all competition.**

"Naraku you bastard, you'll pay for that."

I could feel myself losing control.

I tried stopping it but I was blinded by my anger.

My skin grew paler making my black hair even darker.

My blue eyes much paler and sharper.

I felt my fangs growing out.

It was very hard concentrating especially when I can hear everyone's heartbeat and the way the blood sloshed through their veins.

I licked my lips and smirked.

**That's it let it out, let it all out.**

"Oh, Naraku."

I called to him in a sing-song voice.

**Yes my love.**

"It's time for you to die."

**I'll like to see you try.**

He swung his sword discarding Sesshomaru's body onto the floor.

That only made me angrier.

Everyone else was fighting.

I was the only one facing Naraku.

I will kill him for hurting Sesshomaru.

Naraku took up a fighting stance.

Damn, I wish I had a sword now.

I saw one on the floor at the corner of my eyes.

Thank goodness for my great eyesight.

I grabbed the sword and charged at him.

My throat started to burn.

There was thing I had to do I had to kill Naraku.

He's made a lot of people suffer and I won't let him cause him anymore pain.

I slashed at him but he kept dodging.

I quickly blocked his attack and tried pushing away but I was starting to get dizzy.

**What's the matter love, weak.**

He smirked.

I finally pushed him away.

"Shut up."

I snarled.

**You an drink his blood doesn't that sound delicious.**

He was pointing to Sesshomaru body on the floor.

I glared at him.

I snarled again.

"I said shut up."

**Make me.**

I smirked.

"With pleasure."

I charged again.

I froze when his sword hit my arm.

The smell of my blood made me angry.

**Are you angry Ka-go-me.**

He was mocking and it was working.

I couldn't think straight.

Inuyasha was now protecting Kikyo back while she help Sesshomaru.

I sighed my relief on the inside.

Now that he was safe I could fight seriously.

I was foolish to let my guard because I winched in pain.

I looked down at my stomach where his sword was sticking out.

I gasped coughing up some blood.

**I'm so sorry my dear that it has to end this way.**

_Sesshomaru_

I wish I hadn't regained my consciousness.

What I say made everyone gasp.

I was frozen.

Both of their bodies feel when she impaled herself and him with her sword.

I numbly got up and watched as Naraku's body turned to dust leaving hers lying on the ground.

I slowly walked towards her.

"Kagome."

I swayed a little I lost a lot of blood so I was dizzy.

I dropped on my knees next to her body.

"Kagome."

She struggled to sit up so I helped her.

She pulled the sword from her chest.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

My head snapped to her face.

She was crying and I realized that I was too.

"Don't cry Sesshy."

I lifted her to my lap.

"Smile for me."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

I shook her a little.

"Come on Kagome open her eyes."

My tears came faster and I pleaded more but she never opened her eyes.

_Inuyasha_

I stood with my arms around Kikyo.

I wasn't sure what to say or what to do.

I've seen Sesshomaru so any emotion expect anger and indifference.

"Inuyasha."

I look at Kikyo.

"What is it."

"Is he here."

"Yes finally."

* * *

First thing first HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to everyone. Second thing is I'm sorry that I haven't review in a while life has been getting busy. So please forgive. I'm not so sure if this should be the last chapter tell me what you think about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**** (They're Alright)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing from this show *sigh*.**

**A/N:**** Don't worry *storywriter dream* I would never kill off my favorite female character. Here's the final chapter.**

* * *

_Kagome_

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

I groaned and covered my eyes from the bright light.

"Where am I."

A tall slender blond man entered my line of vision.

"Oh, good you're awake Ms. Higurashi you're at the Inutaisho's residence."

"Who are you and why am I here."

"I am Doctor Mason and Inutaisho-sama have you here so we can monitor your health."

"Oh."

I looked around the room.

I saw the IV and blood attached to my arm.

I laughed.

"Is something funny little one."

I smiled when I saw him.

He stilled looked the same.

Tall, long silver hair with golden eyes.

Sesshomaru has his looks and Inuyasha definitely acted like his father.

Especially with the "Keh."

"No and thank you Inutaisho-sama."

I bowed my head.

"No need to say it with such formality."

I smiled.

"Where's everyone."

"Everyone is resting, only you and Sesshomaru got the most injuries."

I sat up quickly.

"Is he alright."

"Yes my son is a quick healer you on the other need to rest and heal."

"Since you haven't been feeding regularly."

I looked away sheepishly.

"Look at me Kagome."

He sounded angry so I looked up at him.

"Don't you ever do that again you here."

"I promise I won't."

"Good because you had him worried."

I smiled knowing who he was talking about.

"When can I see him."

"You can go now if you can walk on your own."

I slowly got up and grabbed the stand holding up my IV.

He watched me closely to see if I would fall.

I knew I wasn't since I was gaining my strength.

He turned and showed me the way to Sesshomaru's room, after Dr. Mason removed my IV.

I smiled at his room it's so like him.

He was sitting up resting his back against the headboard.

I frowned a little at the nurse flirting at him.

"I require nothing else, hello father, Kagome."

I smiled when she hurriedly left the room.

I took a seat on the couch by the window.

Inutaisho sat on the edge of the bed.

"It seems that you are very popular son."

I snorted at his comment drawing Sesshomaru's attention.

He got up and stretched.

"Well anyway I've got some paper way to the work, don't stay up to long Kagome you need rest."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I know Toga you don't have to remind me again."

He smiled and left the room.

I turned and looked out at the setting sun.

The sky was so beautiful filled with soft colors.

"How are you feeling."

His voice startled me.

"Um..uh..I'm."

I heard his sheet rustling.

I knew he was coming towards me but I was to nervous to look at him.

He sat next to me.

I could feel his eyes on me.

"Are you mad at me Kagome."

My head snapped in his direction.

"Huh, why would I be."

"The nurse."

"Oh you mean her that's your business which isn't really any of my business so…"

I stopped my he got close to me.

I stiffened when he hugged me.

Why was I being nervous it isn't as if he hasn't touch me before.

"Um, Sesshomaru what's wrong."

"Just let me hold you for a little while."

"Ok."

_Sesshomaru_

I was so relieved to hear she was alive and happy when I saw her.

I was glad they came the nurse was really start to annoy me.

"Um, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Can we talk about us."

"What about us."

She sighed and I released her.

"What exactly are we."

She nervously scratched her head.

I looked down at her seriously.

"What do you want us to be."

She got angry at my questions and looked away.

"You know what Sesshomaru forget I said anything I'm going to my room."

I grabbed her wrist before she leave.

I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You need to learn to have more patience girl."

"Well you need to learn to answer questions more quickly."

"Can I answer you now."

"Yes."

"I want to court you so would let me."

I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes Sesshomaru I'll be your girlfriend."

I smirked.

"Good now I've got a question."

"Yeah what's it."

"Where you jealous when you saw the nurse and don't lie I will know if you do."

"Of course I was she was hot and pretty an…"

"Yes, yes she was but she wasn't you."

"Plus I'm not into red heads."

She looked away.

"Go put on a shirt."

"Huh."

I looked to see my chest.

I completely forgot that I didn't have a shirt on.

I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Um, Sesshomaru."

I climbed in next to her.

"I'm not going to do anything I'm not Miroku, now go to sleep you need rest."

She yawned.

"Ok, nighty night Sesshy."

I smiled and kiss her forehead.

"Good night my love."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_Inuyasha_

"Dad what are you doing."

He quickly turned around.

"Um, nothing what are you doing here."

"I was just going to get something to eat but I see you there peeking."

"I'm sorry it's just that they are so cute together."

I made a face at his girlish response.

"Who."

He pulled me towards the slightly opened door.

My eyes widened.

Sesshomaru body faced the door with Kagome in his arms facing him.

"That's cute having that ice prick near my Kagome."

At that same moment Sesshomaru's eyes opened.

We both froze when her glared at us.

I slowly closed the door and ran down the hall with my dad.

"Don't ever do that again Dad."

"Ok I promise."

_Kagome_

*giggle*

"Are they gone yet."

"Yep they just left."

"Good."

I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome."

* * *

**This the end of the story guys I really didn't want to end it with Kagome or Sesshomaru being dead so it's a happy ending with them out of the school and them as a couple. Now that I'm done with this story I think I'll finish Transformation. So until next time. *bows head***


End file.
